Tale of Two
by Deception is Decepticon
Summary: There's no other way to describe it, being stuck in another world sucks, there I said it. It sucks. And so does riding horses, dealing with jerks with gorgeous bodies and trying not to get killed. We have to get out of here before its too late, never mind


The Tale of Two

Chapter 1

"Humbilabibabi." Anna hummed, staring at her friend, trying to annoy her friend, Stephanie, who was reading a book. She saw the scowl growl on her friends face and held back a grin. This made her friend finally snap, and with another longer scowl, the book that was once clutched in her friends hand came hurtling at her head.

She dodged it, just barely and grinned at her friend, jumping up from her spot on the lounge.

"Do you mind?" Stephanie asked, standing up also and walking towards the kitchen. Anna trailed after her, grinning at her friend who couldn't help but break the straight face with a smile.

Anna went towards the fridge pulling out ingredients for a sandwich and starting to chop the ingredients, she went to making lunch, looking over at her friend who was asking her something. "You want some hot chocolate?" Being winter and all, hot drinks became their iced tea.

"Yeah. Give me marsh-mellows too." Anna commented, going on to chop the tomato for a salad. Suddenly just as Steph lifted the kettle to pour the hot water into the mugs, a loud bang resounded. Anna hissed as the knife sliced down her palm, and Steph cursed loudly as hot water poured over her fingers, jumping away before the water could burn her toes, though they were covered in sneakers. Anna quickly stuck her arm under water, while Steph ran to the bathroom to pour water over her burns; both girls in pain and cursing whatever caused them to jump.

Anna, finally cleaned up the cut, frowning at how deep it was, though not deep enough for stitches, it was deep enough to hurt like a bitch. She covered the wound, wincing as she closed the wound with aloe vera disinfectant cream and a bandage. She joined Steph in helping put some aloe vera on her burn wound, apologizing when Steph hissed. She covered the wound with a bandage and walked out of the room, trying to find the source of the noise.

"What do you think it was?" Steph asked, looking around the corner, looking into their shared study room. Nothing was out of place, but her collection of Lord of the Rings was now currently on the floor. "What ever it was, it certainly has something against Lord of the Rings." She answered her own question.

Anna gasped dramatically, running over to pick up the books with her one hand, hugging them close to her. "No, anyone but Faramir!"

Steph plucked the book from her friend, grinning. "I thought it was Legolas."

Anna laughed, "It was, until he went all elf on me."

Steph looked at her strangely, "He was always an elf."

Anna waved her off, picking up the rest of the books and handing them to her friend, suddenly she froze. Seeing something on the floor that wasn't theirs. "Steph, have you bought an ancient looking knife without me knowing?"

Steph looked over her shoulder and frowned in confusion. "No, I've never seen that before. Pass it over." She took the offered knife, and looked at the bright green gem that was located on the handle, she put her thumb over it, rubbing away the dust, suddenly it glowed as she applied some pressure. Anna jumped to her friend, clasping her arm as the glow increased. She gasped as she felt an unnatural burn in her wound. She went to rub it but she found that she was paralyzed.

Steph was facing the same problem she was screaming inside her mind and then, just like that another boom sounded and they both felt as though their bodies had imploded. They couldn't make a sound to protest the pain, since both their bodies where not listening to them. Anna was the first to black out, feeling as though her body was being shredded and then burned bit by bit, all without dying.

Steph tried looking around, or even moving something but just the thought made her whole body ache and burn. She surrendered herself to the darkness surrounding her vision.

_~Where-ever they wake up~_

Steph woke up with a strangled gasp, she shot up looking wildly around before gasping in pain as she rested her weight on her injured hand. She groaned in pain, before slowly looking around her. Trees lined her vision, everywhere she looked the trees of bright green leaves and dark brown bark stood, taller than she had ever seen ever. Moss and fallen leaves coated the ground along with the dirt that no grass grew on.

She slowly stood up, tipping to the side as she got feeling of her feet back. She looked around, briefly wondering where she was. Then another thought came to mind. "Anna!" She called loudly, looking around desperately for her friend. "Anna, where are you?"

Suddenly thundering sounds caught her attention and she turned around, eyes widening as she saw a heard of centaurs coming her way. She gasped, turning around and running away from them. Not believing her eyes at this sight. A call from another language; rough and harsh, suddenly two of the centaurs that were chasing her, jumped in front of her and reared back, shouting in that language at her. Steph gasped and turned around to run, but stopped short when she saw the rest crowding around her.

She cowered back, feeling small as the different centaurs stared at her. A large, misty black centaur walked up to her, his hooves clicking against the ground. He was large, his massive horse body was powerful and the upper half of his body was muscled, if he wasn't half horse, she would have drooled at the package on the guy. His six pack. Not the other package. Steph stepped back with every step he took and then stopped as she ran into the two standing behind her. They both shuffled back, and Steph was left standing in the presence of their leader, well that was what she thought.

He barked something down at her, looking down expectantly at her. She whimpered, "I can't really understand you."

The leader suddenly snorted and looked down at her. "Of course you wouldn't. No one has spoken our language for many-a hundred years."

Steph's eyes widened and she blurted out. "Your a centaur." She clasped her hand over her mouth, but then hissed as she applied pressure on her wounded palm.

The centaur nodded. "I am Nargustust, Centaur of these Forests. You are hurt." He looked down at her burnt palm, stepping forward and taking her hand in his two large ones. Steph couldn't say anything, because the feeling of his palm on hers left tingles, a strange one at that. "If healed by a centaur, one will be forever connected." He murmured to her, his eyes searching hers. Steph tried to say something but the strange feeling was stopping her from speaking.

The Centaur unwrapped the wound, gaining a hiss as the angry red burns came into sight. The Centaur grabbed at her wound, rubbing her hand with his fingers and he muttered something in his language and suddenly her wound healed itself, the skin that was burnt falling off and being replaced by new, soft skin. Steph stared in amazement, opening and closing her mouth in question. Suddenly another feeling entered her and the distant feeling of a voice murmuring in her mind filled her.

She stared up at the Centaur. A question in her eyes. "What...what did you do?"

The Centaur suddenly clasped her around the arms and swung her onto his back. "We are quite creatures of the forest, we travel and keep to ourselves. But there are those times when we are seen by people, we may bond with them. It's been written in the stars for years before I had met you, little one. I was chosen to serve you whenever you may need me, that bond you feel is my presence. Though not strong, when the times come, the stars and moons will work their magic to ensure both sides are in touch with each other. I can feel your need to find your friend. I will take you to the edge of the forest, from then on, I will not see you, but when you need me..." He had started trotting towards the edge of the forest, the rest of the centaurs following him.

Steph caught the drift, "I will call you."

"Yes, little one, call on me, I will be there." He stopped just where the sun hit the dirt. And he bent down, letting Steph get off his back. He bowed to her, and Steph bowed back.

"Um...thank-you for...uh...saving me Nargustust." He nodded and turned, calling to his men and shouting something. They all shot off with a loud clatter of hooves.

Steph turned around and let her eyes widen at the scene before her.

_~With where ever Anna woke up~ _

With a start Anna came too, rubbing her eyes from the dirt that gathered there. She pulled back, finding her palm covered in mud. She looked down, seeing the forest floor and shot up, looking around widely. She didn't know where she was and no doubt, home wasn't close by. She looked about again, searching for anything to distinguish where the hell she was.

"Steph!" She called, hands raised around her mouth to echo the sound. No response came.

She frowned in confusion and the stress of the situation. Suddenly loud, thunderous footsteps came towards her, well beside her. She ran towards the direction hoping to find someone to help her out of here. She came to a clearing and held back on the awe, seeing about 50 or more men riding away from her.

"Hey!" She called, waving her arms in a pathetic attempt to catch their attention. "Hey! Over here!" She screamed louder. One of the men seemed to notice her and called to the leader. Bringing all the men to a halt. He turned and came back towards her, his men behind him cautiously. When he came into site, Anna's eyes widened. It was Eomer! Holy cow!

"What is a woman doing by herself out in these woods?" Eomer questioned, motioning for his men to put away there weapons.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief. "You know, I can't tell you because I don't know myself. Could you...uh, give me a ride to the nearest village?"

Eomer looked around to his men, none of them giving a response to much of her question, none seemed to see past what she was wearing. Eomer finally offered her a hand. "I have no spare horses, you shall ride with me...Lady-?"

"Anna. And you sir?" She clasped his hand, playing dumb in not knowing his name and was hoisted onto the horse in front of him.

"Eomer, miss. Pleasure to meet you." Anna smiled back in turn and yelped as Eomer kicked his horse into a trot. She grabbed onto the edge of the saddle, not wanting to take hold of the reigns incase she jerked them and the horse reared up. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist and held her steady. Anna leaned back onto the support that he offered.

"Now how did you end up out here, Lady Anna?" Eomer's voice echoed in her ear. Anna shivered at this.

"I don't know. I just woke up in the middle of the forest, a couple of minutes ago." At this Anna felt the stinging in her palm. Looking down she remembered slicing her palm on the knife. She pressed against the wound with her other hand, gazing down at it as it throbbed in pain. Eomer noticed this and looked down.

"Are you alright, Lady Anna?" He asked, concerned.

Anna nodded, "Yeah, just a little cut. Nothing to worry about." She kept pressing against the wound. Tearing a little of her tank top off and catching the attention of two nearby men, she sent them a look with a raised brow and wrapped the wound, biting her lip as the two cuts where pulled together uncomfortably. She looked ahead and followed her gaze to the hills before her. She could smell smoke and hear birds chirp. Just like the movies had portrayed this place to be.

The edge of the forest almost swallowed them in shadows and the steady creak of the trees reminded her of Pippin and Merry. She eyed the sky, wondering whether it had yet to be tainted with the dark smoke of burning Uruk.

"Lady Anna. Are you all right?"

Eomer's voice roused her from her thoughts and she blinked. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. And please call me Anna." Eomer stayed silent and Anna did so too. She desperately wanted to find Steph and talk to her and maybe Aragorn or even Legolas. Oh, just anyone who didn't brandish a sword at the slightest movement. Wait, they both did. Anna sighed mentally, god, she was really screwed here.

They travelled for what seemed like hours without stop and Anna was getting drowsy. Her hand became a dull ache and she got the feeling that infection could have set in and she would be in serious trouble soon. Eomer hadn't said a thing, only shifted his weight slightly to get comfortable. Briefly Anna wondered whether he would let her rest against him and decided against it as something in the distance caught their attention.

She sat up straighter and looked further ahead squinting slightly. Suddenly a giant smile lifted her face and she gave a shout. "Steph!" She started sliding back, swinging her legs over the horse, hitting Eomor's chest by accident with her elbow and only resulting in getting another bruise on herself. Eomer leaned back, letting the wiggling woman jump down, eyeing her as she started down the hill towards the forest to the figure that was walking along it.

"Well, don't let her leave our sight men!" He called, snapping the reigns and sending his horse to a canter after her.

Anna smiled widely as she saw Steph, looking lost and scared but still her normal self. "Steph!" She called again and this time Steph turned and smiled, running towards her too. "Thank God your all right."

Steph wrapped Anna in a hug, though she was shorter than her, a hug never felt better at a time like this. Suddenly the sound of hooves sounded and Steph looked back over Anna's shoulder. "Uh?"

Anna looked behind her and smiled waving at Eomer, she turned back to Steph. "That's Eomer and his men, I met them not long ago. Come on, their giving me a ride."

"Uh?" Steph shot Anna a look that meant she caught on the perverted meaning. Anna blushed a lovely shade of red and smiled cheekily. She grabbed Steph's hand and dragged her to the horses.

Anna grinned at Eomer who stared at her through the gaps in his helmet. "You see, this is my friend here I sort of mentioned. Give us a ride, please?" She blinked her wide green eyes at him and Steph almost rolled her eyes at her friends dramatic behavior. Eomer nodded and offered a hand to Anna.

"Dastan, take Lady Anna's friend." A slightly lithe but lean man trotted up and lifted Steph onto his chestnut horse. Anna gripped the saddle tightly as Eomer kicked the horse into a gallop and back up the hill they went. Hearing Steph shriek made Anna laugh loudly and shift slightly to get a better seating. Suddenly Eomor's hand came around her waist and with a smile in thanks she leaned back onto his chest.

Just by feeling the muscle in his arms as it flexed, she knew this ride was going to be heaven for her.


End file.
